Where are They?
by Mat49324
Summary: Lady Dragon has escaped from prison and has downloaded Alex & Clover into an old video game. Sam, Brittney and I have to team up to save them. Can we do it? Read and find out. (Chapter 9 up on 9-13-04 - complete).
1. A Note of Stress, then a Surprise

This is my 4th fanfic, even though you haven't sent me one review for my 3rd story. You know what, just forget about getting the DVDs and leave me some reviews in the 3rd story. Right now, here is my 4th story. 

Copyright 2004

12:14 a.m. – High Security Prison

Lady Dragon (from season 1's "Game Girls") stood around in her prison after being freed from the game Jerry trapped her in. "I have to get revenge on those spies!" She said in anger.

She snuck out of prison underground unnoticed 15 minutes later, made her way to Beverly Hills, and apparently zapped Clover and Alex into an old video game with her camera she used to kidnap all the other athletes in "Game Girls."

**7:48 a.m. – Sam's House – Beverly Hills**

It was a Saturday morning and I was hanging out at Sam's house for the day.

"Let's watch some TV, Mathew," Sam suggested. She was wearing a short blue shirt and a pair of black capripants. (A/n: That was the first outfit she wore in season 2's "Fashion Faux Pas.")

I wore a blue motocross T-shirt with some sponsors on the front and Matthieu Lalloz's last name on the back as well as a 47 under the last name. "Sure. What do you want to watch, game shows, cartoons, Geor—what's this?" I said after seeing a small piece of paper taped to Sam's TV screen.

"It's a note, 'If you want to find your friends, they are not at any of their hangouts, they are in an old video game from the late 80's called Super Mario Bros. 3. If you want to see them again, you must find a way into the game and win it all. Good luck, you'll need it. Signed, Lady Dragon'" Sam read after taking it off. "Oh no, looks like I'm gonna need help," She said shortly after that.

"Hey, I dominated that game when I was about 4 or so." I snapped.

Sam took out her compowder, pressed a button, then we heard a sound, and we fell down one of the WOOHP tunnels and we screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHH! WHOAAAAAA!" and landed on a comfort. Sam and I landed on top of each other. I landed on my chest on the comfort and Sam landed on my back. Sam rolled off and I sat up. I lent out a hand to help Sam back up.

"Hello, Sam and Mathew." Jerry greeted in a calm mood.

"Hi, Jerry," we both said.

"Jerry, you're not gonna believe this," Sam said in stress and almost standing up.

"Alex and Clover have been kidnapped." Jerry said.

"Wait just a second! How do you know this?" I asked.

Jerry pressed a button on a remote control and Lady Dragon's picture of her in a gray jail uniform came on the screen. "It appears one of our former villains Lady Dragon has escaped from prison and apparently downloaded Alex and Clover into one of the very old video games, Super Mario Bros. 3. So far, Alex and Clover have only been downloaded, and everyone else she's left alone."

"Well what're we sitting on our rears for, equip us, Jerr." I said in excitement.

"Of course. Today, you'll be taking the breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks, jet pack backpacks, and clothes storers to keep your spysuits and gadgets nice and dry." Jerry explained. "Now, do you remember Brittney?" He asked.

"Sure. Let us guess, she's coming along on another mission with us?" Sam asked in excitement.

"That's right." Jerry said.

Brittney stepped in wearing high-heeled sandals, long brown pants and a blue tanktop. (A/n: That is somewhat relevant to what she was wearing in season 2's "Alex Quits.") "Hi you 2. Remember me?" She said. "Well, my team gave us some time off, and WOOHP gave me another call to ask me if I wanted to go on another mission and I said 'sure.'"

"Sure we remember-"we were just about to say, then all of a sudden, we were WOOHPed down another tunnel.

"Good luck, spies," Jerry said after we were gone.

(That's all folks, for now. I'm so generous for including Brittney in it this time aren't I? Stay around for chapter 2 sometime tomorrow or so. Leave some reviews in this story and my 3rd one and I'll be sure to continue.)


	2. The Game Plan

Here's chapter #2. Sorry for the long layoff. I've been caught up in summer reading for my high school for 11th grade. Anyway, thanks for the 2 reviews and leave more in this story, and PLEASE review my 3rd story. I mean it when I say to forget about getting the TS DVDs.  
  
Copyright 2004  
  
9:08 a.m. My House  
  
"Now, how are we gonna get into the game?" Sam asked.  
  
"My computer," I protested.  
  
"What about the game?" Brittney asked.  
  
"Yes of course. The game consists of 8 worlds: grass, desert, the sea, a giant world, the sky, snow, a pipe maze, and a dark world, where Alex and Clover are being held hostage. Those are the worlds in number order. Every 80,000 points. a card appears, at a certain number of coins, a white mushroom house, and if the tens digit in the score is a certain number and the coins number is a multiple of 11, a ship of coins. I'll make a transfer for you 2 to get into the game."  
  
"But, what about you, Mathew?" Sam said.  
  
"For me, I'll be your guide because I know this game very well. I'll take care of the cards, the white mushroom houses, hammer bros., regular mushroom houses, and the ships." I said.  
  
"Okay, that's our plan. And if you win it all, Alex and Clover would be saved and released from the game?" Brittney asked.  
  
"Right." I said. "Now, Sam, can I borrow your compowder?" I then asked.  
  
"Okay, but what for?" Sam asked.  
  
"I gotta buzz you 2 on when a swimming level is coming up." I protested.  
  
"Good point, Mathew. Looks like we'll need our bathing suits for this. I'll go get mines. Do you need one, Brittney?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's okay, I've got mines," Brittney said. She was wearing her blue spy jumpsuit with her blue one-piece bathing suit under it. (A/n: Who knows what kind of bathing suit Brittney wears, but I'm the boss of this story so I pick what they wear.)  
  
Sam came back wearing her green spy jumpsuit with her bathing suit under it. She was holding her clothes storer in her hand. "Anytime you guys are ready," she said.  
  
"Okay. Now here we go." I said as I made my way to my computer and started typing for a transmission for Sam and Brittney to get into the game. I clicked on "start" and in a matter of 5 seconds, Sam and Brittney were in the game.  
  
(That's all. If you're gonna review about Sam and Brittney in their bathing suits, be nice about it, okay. I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my 3rd story. I'm not done with my summer reading just yet, but I'll update as soon as I can.) 


	3. Inside the Game at World 1

This is chapter 3. I noticed that I haven't got a single review for my 2nd chapter yet. Please review nicely. I need more reviews. Send me about 3 or 4 reviews on my chapters and I'll be sure to continue. Sorry for the long layoff, I was waiting for more reviews. Thanks Tokagheroh and Colorific for reviewing my 1st chapter, but please review my 2nd chapter.

Copyright 2004

**_9:10 a.m. – World 1 Grass Land_**

"Here I go." I said as I picked up the controller for the game, but before I started, I turned on Sam's compowder after taking it out. "You 2 ready?" I asked.

"Bring it on," Sam said.

"I'm ready." Brittney said.

I press the B button on the game controller and the girls go into stage 1.

"We'll bounce." Sam joked.

Sam stomped on a Goomba, while Brittney took care of the punching the ? blocks consisting of coins and some level up items. (A/n: If you're a true Mario fan, like I am, then you must know all the level up items in S.M.3.)

After Brittney hit a ? block, a mushroom popped out and she grabbed it and they went from mini-size, to their regular heights. (A/n: In the transmission, I forgot to mention that the items either one of them gets, that will happen to each other. Ex: If Sam gets a mushroom or fire flower, Brittney transforms into "Fire Brittney" too.)

"Hey, we're both a regular heights." Sam said. "I'll call Mathew about it later."

Jumping from platform to platform, enemy to enemy, Sam and Brittney wound up with a total of 4,800 points after hitting a Koopa Troopa and kicking it's shell to a ? block and a super leaf appeared. Sam jumped up and grabbed it and they both wound up with raccoon ears on their heads, and a tail on their rears, but they remained as people.

Sam and Brittney activated their jet pack backpacks, and they followed a line of 4 coins going diagonal up to the right to land on some more platforms in the sky consisting of a lone block and 18 coins. Brittney took care of the coins, while Sam took care of the lone block. She punched it with her fist and out popped a green 1up mushroom. She grabbed it before it fell off the platform increasing their lives from 5 to 6.

The 2 gals activated their jet pack backpacks once again, flying across to a green pipe, courtesy of me running and pressing the B button after they came to the edge, and pressing it repeatedly until they came to the pipe. They entered it and they were in a room consisting of coins shaped into a 3. There were 12 coins total in the shape. This time, both Sam and Brittney took care of the coins. Brittney took the bottom 6, while Sam took the top 6. They made their way up a staircase 6 stairs long, to another pipe. They both went through it and they wound up at the pipe to the goal.

But I led them backwards to a puzzle of 19 blocks with one of them consisting of a P-switch. On top of one of the blocks was a red shelled Koopa Troopa. I pressed the B button making both of them jump, but I used Sam's raccoon tail to flip open the 4th block from the right revealing the P-switch. Sam jumped up and stepped on it causing the blocks to change into coins. They both took care of the remaining 18 blocks that turned to coins, as well as the Koopa and made their ways towards the goal with the koopa shell in Brittney's hands. She jumped up and it changed to a coin receiving an extra 1,000 points. They ran to the goal, to find a roulette block consisting of a starman, mushroom, and fire flower. Sam jumped up to it and got a starman.

In the end, we wound up with a score of 20,450 points and 59 coins. Now it was on to stage 2.

Before they got into the stage, Sam borrowed Brittney's compowder and called me up. "Mathew, what's with these items? We went from mini size to our regular heights, and to flying people. Brittney grabbed a mushroom and she changed to her regular height as well as me. What's up with that?" She asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys. In the transmission, I set it up for whatever happens to you like you get a level up item or a starman, or moving, to happen to the both of you because that's the kind of guy I am. Also, every stage and castle is timed." I pointed out.

"Okay. That was really smart of you. I guess we won't be needing our gadgets this time, so let's put them in the clothes storers." Sam said in surprisement after she heard what I told her. Brittney and her took off their jet pack backpacks and put them in their clothes storers. Sam then turned to Brittney. "Brittney, since your team gave you time off, do you wanna hang with the 4 of us?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure. That'd be great, Sam." Brittney said. "Right now, we gotta get back to the game. We need to save Clover and Alex."

"Of course. On to stage 2 we go." Sam said.

Stage 2 consisted of grass, a few blocks and pipes.

Brittney's compowder rang again. She took it out and said, "Hmm? Yeah, Mathew?" Sam gathered around Brittney's right shoulder.

"Hey girls, none of the pipes work in the stage, except for one. I'll play on to get you to the pipe, and I'll let you 2 know when a swimming level is coming up and you can choose to change, or stay in your spy suits." I pointed out.

Brittney closed her compowder. Guess we'll keep on going, and Mathew will keep on playing as us.

Stage 2 consisted of green grass, a few pipes, some white and ? blocks with a musical note on them, and as usual, enemies. At the start, combined, Sam and Brittney stomped on 7 consecutive Goombas, with the points rising every time. It went as follows: 100, 200, 400, 800, 1,000, 2,000, and 4,000. A ? block was in their sights. Brittney punched it with her right knuckle and out came another leaf. Sam grabbed it and they earned 1,000 points. They got up onto the top of the block, jumped up to a pipe that was in a straight 180 degree line, walked across it and came across more enemies. This time they stomped on 4 enemies in a row, combined , but I miscalculated one of the goombas and ended up losing the leaf, turning both girls back to normal. They had lost their extra ears and tail.

"What the- Oh nice work, Mathew. Why did he have to set it up to lose our forms?" Sam said in sarcasm.

"Stop playing around, Sam. We gotta get to the goal." Brittney said.

They both slid down a grass hill. I pressed the down button on the controller causing them to duck under a couple of blocks. The right block consisted of nothing, and the left block consisted of a P-switch.

"I'll try the left one." Sam stated as she ducked under the block, and jumped by me pressing the B button on the controller, and the P-switch appeared.

Brittney jumped on it and the 11 coins behind them turned into blocks. They made their ways up, like stairs. And by me pressing the down button on the controller, the 2 of them were going down the pipe to an underground room where there were 20 coins inside, 5 coins each row, consisting of 4. They gathered the coins and made their way to a 2nd pipe and went through it. The 2 wound up in the pipe before the good one.

"Now let's get going. Time is starting to run out a little." Sam said.

Sam stomped on 2 goombas in a row increasing our score by 300 points. They made their way to the top of another hill and down again until they came across a red winged goomba, and 2 white blocks with a musical note on them.

"Take this goomba thing." Sam said, stomping on it twice, increasing our score by 300 once again. They high-fived each other.

"What are these kinds of blocks?" Brittney asked in cluelessness.

"They must be white blocks." Sam said thinking it over.

"You try the right block, I'll try the left one." Brittney said.

They both jumped up punching it with their fists. Brittney wound up with nothing, and Sam wound up getting a super leaf. She jumped up and grabbed it and they both had their extra ears on their heads, and their tails back. They were flying people once again. Brittney slid down another hill after the white blocks taking out 2 more goombas, increasing our score by 200 points.

They both climbed up to another pipe only to find a piranha plant inside. Sam flapped her tail taking it out, gaining an extra 100 points. Both hopped across the tops of 3 more white blocks. After they hopped on the third one, a starman came out, and started bouncing and went out of the stage.

"Aw, man, I hope there's another one." Sam said in little defeat.

"Hold your head up, Sam. The goal is just ahead. I can see it over that pipe." Brittney said.

She stomped on another goomba, while Sam, who saw a piranha plant appear out of the pipe before the pipe to the goal, she flapped her tail taking it out and gaining an extra 100 points for both. Sam then punched a final ? block revealing a final coin.

Just one more hill was ahead of them before the goal. Both of them ran down the hill and Brittney jumped up to the roulette block and got another star.

Before they got into stage 3, Brittney's compowder rang again. She took it out, and said, "Hmm? What now, Mathew?"

"Girls, there is a whistle in the end of the stage. I'll get you 2 there. By the way, there is also a whistle in the fortress. Which will take you to world 9, which allows you to select a world. If you use both of the whistles, you'll be able to select worlds 5 to 7. I suggest you wait until world 2, or 3 because when you use both whistles in worlds 2, 3 or 4, you'll go straight to world 8." I said.

"All right, there are some secrets in this game. Let's get them. We've gotta get Clover and Alex out of here as fast as we can." Sam said to Brittney.

In stage 3, working together, Sam and Brittney stomped on the koopas and hammer brothers and goombas, thus increasing our score as we moved on. I helped them get on the white platform by pressing the B button on the controller, and the down button when they got on. They wound up right behind the hedges of the stage. They ran as fast as they could, avoiding the remaining danger ahead. The 2 girls found the whistle hidden in a treasure chest. Sam opened it up and inside was the magic whistle.   
After that, a card appeared after a score of over 90,000 points. (A/n: If you know about the card levels, then it is all a piece of cake for you.) I took care of the card matching flowers, coins, a 1-UP, mushrooms, and stars.

In stage 4, Sam and Brittney jumped from platform to platform as fast as they could, getting the 1-UP mushroom after the first leg of the stage. From platform to platform, coin to coin, block to block, enemy to enemy, the 2 gals, made the stage a breeze.

Then ahead was the fortress.

"This must be the fortress Mathew was talking about." Brittney stated.

"Well, let's get in there and find that whistle," said Sam.

"Good idea, Sam, but where do we start?" Brittney asked.

"I know. Let's call Mathew about it. He might know where it is." Sam said snapping her fingers and holding up her index finger.

Brittney took out her compowder and handed it to Sam. She opened it up and called her compowder she had left with me.

"What is it, girls. Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in the fortress," Sam said.

"And we don't know where to find the whistle." Brittney added.

"Okay, listen up. You gals go to the platform to where the next room is, which is on the other side of the start of the fortress. Hit the ? block and a leaf will pop out. Get it and a running start and fly up. Once up there, when you get to a wall, jump and you'll be inside a room with only 2 windows." I explained.

"A platform on the other side of the fortress huh? Thanks, Mathew. You make a perfect guide." Sam stated and she closed Brittney's compowder and handed it back to her and she put it in her pocket.

Sam and Brittney entered the fortress and they hopped across every platform and tried their hardest to avoid any fireballs and dry bones ahead. (A/n: The dry bones are the koopas that are skinless.)

When the 2 gals made their ways to the final platform where the door to the next room was. Brittney grabbed the super leaf after punching the ? block and they both turned into flying people.

Sam and Brittney got a running start and flew up to the top of the stage. When they made their way to a wall at the top, they jumped and wound up in the room with 2 windows. A treasure chest appeared shortly after they arrived in. Brittney opened it up this time and out popped the hidden instrument.

"Mathew, you're incredible." Sam said in happiness.

"Yeah, he's a great guy, too." Brittney agreed. She was starting to develop a little bit of a crush on me.

"Brittney, you look like you like Mathew like I do." Sam said curiously.

"Darn. You like him too?" Brittney asked.

"Sure. He's my boyfriend." Sam said.

"Well, that's good for you. Sam. You definitely have a great time with him do you." Brittney said giving Sam a thumbs up.

"Well, sure. Now, let's continue the game." Sam stated once again.

(Well, that's gonna do it for this chapter, folks. Please review my 2nd chapter then this one and I'll be sure to continue. I only have 2 reviews so far. When I get up to about 5 reviews or so, I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.)


	4. Continuing on

Here's chapter 4. Thank you to **aa** and **kk** for reviewing my chapters. Hopefully more will come soon. For now, I'm continuing on.

Copyright 2004

As Sam and Brittney made their ways to stage #5, Brittney's compowder rang once again. She took it out and said, "Hmm? What now, Mathew?"

"Girls, this is the first swimming level. Although this stage is starting in a cavern, there are some springs of water in there. You 2 changing or staying?" I said.

"I'm staying in my spy outfit." Sam stated.

"I guess I will, too." Brittney agreed as she closed her compowder and put it in her pocket after I hung up.

The 2 gals, who were equipped with extra ears and the tail from the leaf in the fortress, slid down a dirt hill after entering the stage, taking out 4 Buzzy Beetles (the beetles with the blue shells over their bodies) increasing their scores by 100 points a piece. After they slid down to the bottom, they landed in a spring of pure water with small splashes after grabbing 4 of 5 coins in a straight line. Sam and Brittney swam like dolphins until they got out of the water only to find 2 pipes with piranha plants coming out of both and another Buzzy Beetle walking right towards their boots.

This time, Brittney jumped on it and kicked it with her foot taking out both piranha plants increasing their score by 100 and 200 points (300 points). Then they made their ways to a couple of paths, one going above and one going over a hill into more water, but the bottom path contained a fire flower in a ? block.

"2 paths," Sam said, looking a little worried. "which one should we take?" she added.

"I'll take the bottom, Sam you try the top." Brittney suggested.

"Got it." Sam said agreeing with Brittney.

Sam made her way to the top exit of the cavern only to find 4 koopa troopas. She stomped on one kicking it down into the cavern.

Meanwhile, Brittney was making her way into another spring of water. She took 2 steps into the water until the ankle length of her blue boots were covered completely, then she dove into the water, swimming to the end of the 1st spring as she walked out of it. The bottom part of her long dark hair was a little wet, but she continued on. She found another spring, but it was smaller than a pond, and at the middle of the surface stood a ? block. Brittney took a deep breath then quickly jumped into the water, blue jumpsuit and all. She reached her fist up to the bottom of the block, punched it and out popped a fire flower. She grabbed it and her jumpsuit had changed colors to orange and blue, while Sam, up above, changed into orange and green, fortunately, their skin color didn't change.

_Hmm, Brittney must have found a fire flower under there, _Sam thought.

A few seconds later, Sam and Brittney met each other.

"The goal has got to be here somewhere." Said Sam, looking worried once again.

She calmed down as they jumped from another cliff to another part of the cavern at the top. They made their way up another hill, then slid down taking out a koopa troopa increasing our score by 100 points. One more small hill stood ahead of them. The 2 gals made their way to another hill and they started to slide down back down into the cavern, but were quickly startled by a piranha plant at the bottom, which came out of a pipe. Reacting fast, Sam pointed her finger towards the plant and out popped a fireball, eventually hitting the plant, killing it. Our score increased by another 100 points. One more piranha plant stood in our way. This time, Brittney pointed her finger at the piranha plant killing it and increasing our score by another 100 points.

The 2 girls made their way to another pipe. They jumped inside it, and they made it out of the cavern completely. They made their ways to the goal. And that was the end of the 5th stage.

Brittney took out her compowder, opened it up, and I appeared on the little screen. "Hey, Mathew, where's the next swimming level?" she asked.

"Next world, stage 2." I said.

The 2 girls continued onto the 6th and final stage before the airship. In stage 6, it consisted of a few platforms, 2 of them with red shelled koopa troopas, and a few of them with coins on them. They were still in their spy jumpsuits, but they had some patches of orange around a part of them because they still had the fire flower Brittney found while swimming in the 2nd spring in the path she took. Down on the 2nd to last platform, they both found a ? block about 2 ft. above their heads. This time Sam punched it with her fist, and a super leaf popped out. Brittney jumped up and reached for it. She grabbed it and they both turned into human raccoons. They had the tail and extra ears on.

Jumping from platform to platform, flapping their wings repeatedly, the 2 gals made it through the stage before you could say your favorite tongue twister. Next ahead, was the airship and that would be it for world 1.

(Can Sam and Brittney make it through the world 1 airship? Will they make it into world 2? Will they ever see Clover and Alex again? Review and check back in some time. Leave about 10 or 12 reviews in this story and I'll be sure to continue.)


	5. The Airship, then World 2

Here is chapter 5. Thanks to **devilfromheaven** for reviewing my chapter. People please review. I need more reviews. I only have 5.

Copyright 2004

Sam and Brittney made their ways to the airship, which was the last part of World one.

"This must be the airship." Sam stated, as Brittney's compowder rang again.

"Hmm, what now?" Brittney said taking it out of her pocket.

"Guys, the airship is about 85%ambushed with Bullet Bills and cannon balls. Be very careful. There is a pipe at the end of the ship, which will lead you to the boss, Larry Koopa, one of Bowser's loyal Koopa kids. Bowser is the bad guy of the game who I positively think is holding Clover and Alex hostage. Fortunately, I'll have you girls do this world, world 2, 3, and 8 because I know how you want to get the 4 of you out of here as fast as you can. In other words, you'll be doing the grass, desert, sea, and final worlds. Oh, and by the way, there are 2 ways to beat Larry Koopa. Shoot him 9 times as the fire person, or stomp on him 3 times." I explained.

"I'm up for stomping on him." Sam said in seriousness.

"You're right, Sam." Brittney said closing her compowder after I hung up. "We've still got a long way to go." She added.

"My thoughts exactly." Sam said.

Brittney and Sam jumped up and grabbed the ladder to the airship, then pressed on. They made it through the battlefield of the ship, jumping on the Bullet Bills and cannon balls one at a time, eventually missing some. On the way, they found a ? block. They waited until a Bullet Bill passed under it, then Sam jumped up and punched it with her fist and out popped another fire flower. Brittney grabbed it and gained an extra 1,000 points. After more ducking and jumping for the both of them, the 2 girls made it to the pipe in one piece. Brittney got in first, then in went Sam as they dropped down into a room where Larry Koopa stood holding a magic wand.

Sam stomped on him with her boots, then it was Brittney, then after Larry got up, Sam stomped on him one last time beating him and the 2 advanced onto the next stage.

**_11:02 a.m. – World 2 – The Desert._**

"Is this the next world?" Brittney asked.

"Must be. According to Mathew, it is. This is what he said." Sam explained.

Once again, Brittney's compowder rang. "Mathew is this world 2?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm. Be careful because in the fortress are ghosts that give chase if you turn away, but you can kill them with a star. There is another whistle here, but you don't need to get it because you can go straight to world 8 if you use them both. The whistle is at the end of the stage, but not on the airship, so don't worry about it. This time, counting the fortress, there are 9 stages in this world, 6 for the numbered stages, 1 for the fortress, 1 for a desert stage, and 1 for a pyramid stage. Be careful in the desert though because there are sand twisters in there. The only way to get by them is to jump at a very high distance, maybe at least 10 in. high." I explained.

Brittney closed her compowder, then looked at Sam in seriousness. Sam looked at her too. "We make a great team, don't we?" she said, smiling.

"I have to think so." Sam said smiling as well.

(That's a wrap. Send about 10 positive reviews and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Although it is gonna be tricky because I started school today. I'm gonna be in 11th grade. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So long.)


	6. A Swim in the Desert

(Here's the next chapter. Thanks to **luigifan2234** for reviewing my latest chapter. Everyone out there, please review. All I have is 6 reviews. I must have more.)

Copyright 2004

Before the girls entered the 1st stage in world 2, Brittney's compowder rang again. She took it out and I appeared on the small screen.

"Now what." Brittney said as Sam gathered around her left shoulder.

"Now new enemies lie ahead like ghosts in the fortress, Micro-Goombas, that hide in some wooden blocks, fire snakes, which are the long fireball enemies, and some of the same enemies from world 1 like the regular goombas and buzzy beetles and others. This world is made up of a desert, but there is a stage that requires a swim. As you 2 girls know it is the 2nd stage." I explained. (A/n: If the word, desert rings a bell to you, then you might be thinking of season 2's "I want my Mummy.")

Brittney closed her compowder after I finished speaking to her and Sam. Then, they quickly entered the 1st stage.

The sun was shining brightly, like back in the real world.

"It's a good thing we mostly do our missions in the dry," Sam said.

Brittney and Sam both started running until they came to a block that jumped by itself.

"What is that?!" Sam screamed, jumping out of the way.

Brittney jumped over Sam's head after she landed on the ground and took out the Micro-Goomba that was inside the block.

"Thanks, Brittney. I owe you big time." Sam said in relief.

"No problem, I think that was the Micro-Goomba thing that Mathew was talking about." Brittney said, lending her hand to Sam's helping her up off the ground.

The 2 girls continued on, jumping over blocks and taking out enemies along the way. They came across 2 ? blocks as they were running. Sam stood on the left side, and Brittney stood on the right. They both jumped up and Sam wound up with a coin, and Brittney got a starman. She ran and grabbed it and her and Sam became invincible. The 2 girls ran taking out the fire snakes and Micro-Goombas, and all the other enemies.

They had made it through the 1st stage in one piece, but more still lay ahead.

Before they entered, Brittney's compowder rang again. "Hmm? What now, Mathew?" She asked.

"Girls, this is the next swimming level, but be careful because there is quicksand in some stages as well as enemies called Cheep-Cheeps that are in a lake. The Cheep-Cheeps are fish in either red or green. In this case, it is green. I'd strongly advise you 2 to use a fire flower. Don't worry the water doesn't wash away the fireballs, but it will kill the fish. Are you 2 changing?" I asked after explaining the detail to the girls.

"Well, this desert level is even hotter than a real one, so I'm changing no doubt about it." Sam said after thinking it over for a moment. She then turned to Brittney.

"I suppose I'll change too." Brittney said.

"Can you look away until I say so?" Sam requested as sweet as she could be.

"Sure thing." I said, turning my head away.

Brittney put down her compowder while her and Sam sat on the ground and started taking off their green and blue boots, then they stood up and took off their heart shaped belts that were fastened around their waists, and finally, their gloves. Then the 2 girls started unzipping their blue and green spy jumpsuits until they were reduced to their bathing suits and folded them neatly. Sam stood in her green one-piece bathing suit with her sides showing and Brittney stood in a plain blue one-piece bathing suit.

"You can turn around now, Mathew. We're finished changing." Sam said after she picked up Brittney's compowder.

"Okay, now, girls, in the transmission, I also set up for you 2 to pick up your clothes storers at the end of the stage. Remember, there are a couple of quicksand chasms in this stage. So be careful. And there is a super leaf in a wood block, but if you get it, you won't be able to defeat the enemies in the lake. Also there's a pipe at the other end of the lake, which is your way out and to the goal," I explained after turning around.

"Okay, then. Thanks for the advice, Mathew." Sam said sweetly.

After they changed, Brittney closed her compowder and put it in one of her pockets of her blue jumpsuit while Sam reached into the item box and pulled out a fire flower, and parts of their bathing suits turned orange. Before they both placed their neatly folded spy jumpsuits in the clothes storers, Brittney and Sam took out their backpacks, zipped it open and took out their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks, which were in the shape of a heart. Then they closed up their backpacks, placed them back in their clothes storers and they disappeared from them and then reappeared at the end of the stage.

"You never know when these things come in handy," Sam said.

"Mm-hmm. Let's get started. We've still got a ways to go," Brittney stated looking even more serious than ever. She held her mask in the palm of her hand.

"My thought's exactly, Brittney," Sam said to her also holding her mask in the palm of her hand.

And with that, the 2 gals entered the 2nd stage.

In there, they pointed their fingers at every enemy they saw, releasing fireballs. On the first leap across a quicksand chasm, Brittney made it cleanly, but Sam couldn't jump far enough, and almost fell in the quicksand. She tried holding the ground with the side of her hand, but it slipped! She had landed feet first in the quicksand. Sam started panicking as she slowly started sinking. Just when things were not looking good, Brittney, hearing Sam's calls for help after she took a quick glance over her shoulder and seeing Sam didn't make it across the chasm cleanly, quickly grabbed her hand and with all her strength, yanked Sam out of the quicksand. Both of Sam's feet and half of her legs were covered in quicksand as she landed right on Brittney's torso accidentally getting quicksand on her knees and a part of her blue bathing suit. Brittney's face was buried in Sam's stomach.

"Thanks again, Brittney. I thought I was going down," Sam said sighing in relief after getting off of Brittney.

"My pleasure, Sam. Are you okay," Brittney asked.

"Mm-hmm, but I hope this quicksand will come off. Maybe I should've stayed in my spy outfit. Oh and uh, sorry about me landing and getting quicksand on you," Sam said apologizing and looking a little embarrassed at the quicksand on her legs and feet.

"It's no big deal, Sam, but hold your head up. Mathew said there's only one more chasm to jump across so let's try get across cleanly and maybe the quicksand will come off when we jump in the lake. Now let's hurry up and get it off before it completely dries up," Brittney said, trying to cheer Sam up.

This time, when the 2 girls made it to the final quicksand chasm, Sam jumped across first, making it clean. Then she stepped forward to make room for Brittney's leap. Brittney got a running start then, with all her strength, jumped as far as she could. She landed on the same spot where Sam landed. They had both made it across cleanly.

"Nice leap, Brittney." Sam complimented sweetly.

"Yours was as good as mine." Brittney complimented back.

"Look, there's the lake," Sam said excitedly.

"Mm-hmm, thank goodness. Now let's hurry and jump in. The quicksand is just nearly starting to dry." Brittney said in excitement too.

The 2 girls ran as fast as they could jumping up 2 wood blocks that led to the lake with the enemies. They were still equipped with the fire flower Sam had taken out before they started the stage. The 2 girls noticed a wood platform above the lake. Sam laid one of her toes on it then the platform started drifting away with no one on it.

"Guess Mathew forgot to tell us about that platform, but at least we have all the room we want when we jump in." Sam said.

"Mm-hmm, but let's not forget that we have the breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks Jerry gave us. Besides, even though this lake is pretty small, we won't have a problem coming up for air and losing the fire flower." Brittney said to Sam.

"Yet, this might be a mirage, and we would've worn our bathing suits for nothing. Do you think it's a mirage, Brittney?" Sam asked turning to her.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Brittney said putting on her breathe-easy-go-anywhere mask.

Still wearing their bathing suits, Brittney and Sam finished their quick conversation then were ready to take a swim. Brittney gingerly walked to the edge of the top wood block then she jumped into the lake. Sam could hear the sound of Brittney's splash as the fresh water washed away the quicksand on her knees and blue bathing suit. "The lake isn't a mirage, Sam. Jump in and see for yourself." Brittney said after she came up to the surface and got out of the way and waited for Sam to jump in. Her long dark hair and her light skinned body and her blue bathing suit were wet.

_Maybe Brittney's right_, Sam thought as she put on her breathe-easy-go-anywhere mask. The redheaded girl took a deep breath, and quickly jumped into the lake. When she landed inside, she could hear her own splash as well as feel the water touching her body and her bathing suit. When she came up to the surface, Sam looked down at her legs and noticed the quicksand was gone. Brittney was right. "Brittney, you were right. Ooh, this feels like taking a nice warm bath," Sam said feeling like she was in her hot tub back home.

Strategically, the 2 girls decided to stay submerged underwater. While submerged, they pointed their fingers at the Cheep Cheeps that were in their way, killing them one by one. Underneath the water were a few wood blocks. Brittney and Sam swam around them and continued on. While underwater, Sam noticed the other side of the lake. "I can see the end of the lake," she said to Brittney.

In their way was one last Cheep-Cheep. This time, Brittney pointed her finger at it, releasing a fireball and killed it. A few moments later, the spies were at the end of the lake. They waded out of the lake while taking off their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks from their faces.

"I hope we can dry off. I don't want to wear my jumpsuit over my soaked bathing suit." Sam stated. Her entire body, including her green bathing suit and her long red hair were completely soaked.

"Count me in." Brittney said. Her entire body, including her blue bathing suit and her long dark hair were completely soaked.

"Look, the pipe. It's the way out." Sam said.

The 2 girls crawled into the pipe, wet bathing suits and all. After they came out, they saw the goal, and their clothes storers. They grabbed their clothes storers and made their way to the goal of the stage. Next ahead was the fortress.

"Geez, all of a sudden I feel like going back and swimming again," Sam said while she opened her clothes storer and took out a towel Jerry had kept inside. Brittney had one in hers too.

"Well, Sam we'll do that after the mission. Right now, we've got to get dried off and dressed again," Brittney said.

Brittney and Sam grabbed their jumpsuits after drying off. Their bathing suits were still a little wet, but they slipped their green and blue jumpsuits back on anyway. Brittney grabbed her compowder out of her pocket and called me once again. "Mathew, that was the next stage with swimming, but where's the next one?" she asked.

"Stage 4, but you've got to ignore it because it doesn't lead anywhere. There is more swimming in the next world, which as you know, is the sea. Where are you 2 now?" I asked after explaining the details to them.

"We're at the fortress. What's the word?" Sam asked.

"You 2 oughtta take a starman out of the item box and once you enter the fortress, run and jump high. If you're fast and lucky enough, you could destroy every enemy in the first part of the fortress." I said holding up an index finger in the air.

"Okay, thanks." Sam said to me as sweet as she was.

Brittney reached into the item box and took out one of the starmen and they both became invincible, then they entered the fortress.

Once inside, Sam and Brittney ran as fast as they could touching every enemy in the first leg of the fortress as fast as they could. Eventually, they wound up cleaning up the leg of the fortress before the starman wore off of both of them. They jumped up into an only pipe and they wound up in the next leg of the fortress. Sam and Brittney quickly jumped to a platform where a Whomp fell straight down to their feet. It just missed Sam's boot. Once it went back up, the 2 girls jumped to the other platform and ran as fast as they could past a few more Whomps and made their way to a door. Sam went in the door first, while Brittney followed. Ahead were some spiked platforms that were falling down slowly. Once the first platform was raised back up, Brittney and Sam both ran as fast as they could underneath it, eventually making it. They did the same for the other 2 platforms and found another door, but it was being raised and descended along with the spiked platforms.

Once the door came up, the 2 girls entered it and were in one last room where they saw a Boom-Boom sleeping. Brittney took out her compowder, but after she took it out, it rang. "What now, Mathew?" She asked opening it up.

"You girls haven't faced this enemy yet. It's called a Boom-Boom. Defeating it easy. All you have to do is stomp on it 3 times, but not when he's curled up." I explained, then Brittney closed her compowder.

The 2 girls walked over to where the Boom-Boom was sleeping, then the battle had started. Sam stomped on it first, then Brittney, then Sam one last time. They had beaten the Boom-Boom for the very first time.

Next ahead was the 3rd of the 6 numbered stages.

Working together, Sam and Brittney made it through the next few stages and the pyramid and the desert stage no problem. Next ahead was the airship, then the sea world. They knew the sea world meant more swimming and more changing, but they didn't mind at all.

(Will Sam and Brittney make it through world 2? Will they ever use the whistles they found? Review this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. If you have a comment or something about Sam and Brittney changing from their jumpsuits to their bathing suits in stage 2, please be nice about it. I'll wait for more reviews. If you review more, then the most likely I will update sooner.)


	7. From the Desert to the Sea

(Here we go with chapter 7. Thanks to **capm**, and **fatlip565** for reviewing chapter 6, and to **Buns4** for reviewing chapter 2. 9 reviews already...I feel touched. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my chapters.)

Copyright 2004

"The airship," Sam said looking a little frightened. All of a sudden, Brittney's compowder rang again.

"Hmm? Now what?" Brittney said taking it out.

"If you 2 thought that the 1st airship was a piece of cake, this one requires a lot of nerves of steel. Unless you girls can slip by the cannons cleanly, chances are that you'll have a hard time making it through the airship unscathed. If you die on the airship, then it escapes and flies off into another section of the world. There's a fire flower on the airship, but you'll have to slip by the cannons cleanly to get it. The next koopa to battle is Morton Koopa Jr. Larry may have been a brat, but Morton is a grouch. Be careful. It takes the same way to beat him. Just stomp on him 3 times." I explained to them.

"Okay thanks, Mathew," Brittney said to me sweetly and started to smile.

The 2 girls entered the airship, and fortunately, with some ducking and jumping, Brittney and Sam made it past the cannons cleanly and were rewarded with the fire flower that was hidden in a ? block. Sam jumped up and hit it with her fist and out popped the fire flower. Brittney jumped up and grabbed it and they earned an extra 1,000 points, then were moving along. For the rest of the airship, they made it by cleanly and then entered the pipe to the battle with Morton Koopa Jr.

After the 2 girls entered the pipe, the battle with Morton had just begun. He took a lunge at the girls, but Sam, reacting fast, jumped up, backflipping twice in the air, stomped Morton Koopa on the head. Then it was Brittney's turn. Feeling in the best shape of any mission she's been on, she stomped on Morton relatively easy. Sam stomped on Morton one last time and they had beaten another foe! That was all for world 2, but there were 2 more worlds Brittney and Sam had to do before getting out and going after Lady Dragon. Moving along, the spies were transported from the dry and hot desert, to the cool and refreshing sea for world 3.

"Sam, that was really unbelievable!" Brittney said surprised. "Will you teach me that someday?" she asked.

"Of course, Brittney," Sam said.

**_12:30 p.m. – World 3 The Sea_**

Brittney's compowder rang once again. She took it out and I appeared on the small screen. "What's next, Mathew?" she asked as Sam gathered around her shoulder.

"What's next is the sea level. And as you 2 gals know, it requires swimming, but brand new enemies lie ahead like the red Cheep-Cheeps, Big Berthas that can possibly swallow you in one gulp, jellyfish that are known as Bloopers, and Boos in something known as a stretcher, but that's found in the 2nd fortress." I explained.

"Second fortress?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. Some worlds have more than one fortress you know. Continuing on, there are 12 stages, 9 for the numbered stages, 2 for the fortresses, and the lone airship. Now right off the bat, you lucky girls are going to be swimming because the first and 5th stages start with it, and some require you to skip it. Are the 2 of you changing again?" I asked after explaining the details.

"At least this world is more cooler than the desert, but I'll change anyway," Sam said.

"I'll change, too." Brittney said agreeing with Sam.

"Do you mind turning away until we're finished?" Sam requested sweetly.

"Of course, and Sammy, I've never seen you so excited about a swimming level coming up," I said as I turned my back.

"Well, after the 2nd stage in world 2, I just felt so psyched about swimming. I don't know what it is, but I guess it's just myself," Sam said, blushing.

Once again, Brittney and Sam started to change into their bathing suits. They opened up their clothes storers, and then started changing. They first undid their belts, then their boots, and their gloves. Then they both slowly unzipped their blue and green spy jumpsuits until they were reduced to their same bathing suits they wore when they were at world 2. Then, the girls took out their backpacks, reached in and grabbed their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks, then put their backpacks back in the clothes storers.

"We're done changing, Mathew. You can turn around," Sam said.

"Alright, girls. You know how it works, your clothes storers are at the end of the stage, but the third stage requires you to stay out of the water because lurking in the depths are the Big Berthas. Try and stay as high as you 2 can, or one of you will become lunch." I explained after turning around once again.

"What about the whistles we found in world 1?" Sam asked.

"You can use them anytime you want, even at the start of the world. When are you gonna use them?" I said.

"After stage 5?" Brittney said turning to Sam.

The redheaded girl nodded her head in agreement.

"When we complete stage 5." Brittney said turning back to me.

"Okay then, good luck girls, and there is a pipe at the other side of the first 3 stages, which lead you to the goal, and I strongly suggest you 2 use a fire flower like back in the desert. And in stage 2, there is some water, but you can either ride a wood platform and stay dry, or go down in the drink and swim," I said.

"Alright then," Brittney said as she closed her compowder, put it back in one of the pockets of her blue spy jumpsuit, put it back in the clothes storer, and it disappeared to the end of the stage, while Sam's disappeared along with hers. Before they entered the 1st stage, Sam reached into their item box and pulled out a fire flower, then her and Brittney put on their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks and then entered the stage.

"At least we won't have to worry about mirages," Sam said.

When the 2 spies were in the stage, they were immediately dropped bare feet first into the huge sea. Sam and Brittney strategically stayed submerged, like back in the desert. They pointed their fingers at the Bloopers and the other enemies that were ahead of them in the sea. Brittney and Sam both swam at their own paces as they kept on swimming to the goal.

The 2 girls came across more enemies, but they just shot them with their fireballs, while swimming on. When Brittney and Sam reached the pipe, one last Blooper stood in their way. Brittney started to panic when it made a lunge for her, but Sam stopped the Blooper by pointing her finger at it and killing it, just before it could touch Brittney's bathing suit and take away the fire flower she had taken out before the start of the stage.

Brittney swam over to Sam. "Thanks, Sam." She said looking relieved. "Is that my thanks for me saving you from the quicksand and the Micro-Goomba back in world 2?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sam said. "Since you saved me twice, I feel like I should do the same thing. The pipe out of here is just in front of us. Let's go," she added.

Still submerged, Brittney and Sam both swam to the pipe and entered it. They wound up in the next area, and the goal lay ahead of them. The 2 girls were soaked once again from head to toe, but they grabbed their clothes storers and continued on. They had made it through stage 1, but more swimming was in store for the 2 girls.

Sam opened her clothes storer and took out her towel and dried off. Then she reached for her lime green jumpsuit, but quickly stopped. "Since there's more swimming ahead, Brittney, are you gonna stay in your swimsuit? I am just in case I don't want to ride the platform," Sam asked her.

Knowing that it was the sea world, Brittney said, "Oh, okay."

In stage 2, still wearing their bathing suits, Sam and Brittney jumped from platform to platform, trying their best to try to stay dry. When they came to the wood platform, they took a moment to figure out who was going to go where.

"I'll take a dive," Brittney said.

"I suppose I'll take the platform," Sam said, looking a little bit disappointed.

Sam hopped onto the wood platform and it started to drift away with her on it. She was still wearing her bathing suit.

When the platform started to drift, Brittney quickly put on her breathe-easy-go-anywhere mask and quickly dove into the drink, still wearing her blue swimsuit.

_Maybe when the platform drops, I'll dive in and help Brittney_, Sam thought.

Like Sam had figured, Brittney was having a little trouble in the water. Cheep-Cheeps were swimming all over her. "Hang on, Brittney. I'm coming for help!" Ignoring her decision she had made earlier, Sam quickly dove into the water to help Brittney, quickly pointing her finger at the Cheep-Cheeps that were all around Brittney. Eventually Sam killed them all and Brittney was left unharmed.

"Are you okay, Brittney?" Sam asked, looking worried.

She didn't respond. Her eyes were closed tight, her hair was a little sloppy because the Cheep-Cheeps were tugging at her hair, and she was floating in the water breathing in relief. A little while later, Brittney started coming around, but she was still a little weak. "I think I'm okay, but I'm feeling a little strange," Brittney said. She quickly immersed her entire body underwater then came up for air and quickly fixed up her wet dark hair, but she was too tired to swim any longer.

"Let me help you out," Sam said in determination.

Ignoring the tears that formed behind her emerald green eyes, Sam quickly helped Brittney onto her back and resumed swimming to the goal. She got onto another wood block, with Brittney still in her blue bathing suit, and resting on her back. Her hands were touching the fabric of Sam's green swimsuit. Sam eagerly jumped with all her strength onto a wood platform that was in front of her and rode it to a wooden block platform and jumped on it. She quickly made it to the pipe to the goal and jumped in it and appeared in the goal area. Brittney was still resting on her back. Her arms were around the left and right sides of Sam's breasts as she crossed the goal, grabbed both clothes storers and finished the stage. Just after that, Brittney's eyes slowly opened as she got back onto her feet very gingerly.

"You feeling better, Brittney?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. Much better thanks. And thanks for saving me from all those Cheep-Cheeps." Brittney said.

"Hey, it's the best I can do for someone who saved me twice in the desert," Sam said as Brittney started blushing. Still drenched and in their bathing suits, Sam happily embraced Brittney and she returned the embrace. Then they slowly released their embrace.

This time, they both grabbed their towels out of the clothes storers and dried themselves off. Once again, their bathing suits were a little wet, but they slipped on their lime green and light blue jumpsuits anyway. Stage 3 lay ahead.

Wearing their jumpsuits, Brittney and Sam fired at every enemy they could, doing the very best that they could, making it through the stage relatively easily.

Before they entered the fortress, Brittney took out her compowder and called me up. "Mathew, we're at the fortress, but how do we get out and to the battle with Boom-Boom?" she asked as Sam gathered around her shoulder.

"Okay, now the door to the battle is the door before you get to the 3rd whomp. That's the way out." I explained.

Sam and Brittney entered the fortress and battled their way through the long fortress to the door before the 3rd whomp. They entered it, and ahead was a small staircase. They climbed up to another door. They went inside and saw the Boom-Boom asleep. When they were closer, the battle had started. Brittney stomped on it first, then Sam, and Brittney one last time, defeating the Boom-Boom and advancing onto the next stage.

Next was stage 4. It was a dry stage as there was green grass, a small lake and as a couple of steep hills. The 2 spies entered the stage and quickly pointed their fingers at the goombas and piranha plants releasing fireballs killing them as they went on. Before they continued on, they came to a complete stop at the bottom of the first hill. They saw a gap that had a small lake with a Cheep-Cheep in it. Sam pointed her finger at it and killed it.

"Do you think there's a secret block above the lake that will get us up to the next hill?" Sam asked as she turned to Brittney.

"There should be. Why don't you jump in and find out since I did that back at the desert." Brittney suggested.

"Okay then, here I go." Sam said. She walked gingerly to the edge of the lake, and quickly dove into the fresh blue water. Unlike last time, Sam didn't change into her green bathing suit. She had jumped in still wearing her lime green jumpsuit. She swam over to the other side of the lake, reached up with her fist and sure enough, out popped a secret block that contained a coin. Sam started swimming until she was completely out of the block's way, then she reached up and grabbed the block, and lifted herself out of the lake and onto the block. She jumped one last time reaching the top of the hill and pulled herself up, making it to the top.

"It's my turn now." Brittney said. Staying in her blue jumpsuit, she quickly dove into the lake and swam to the block. Doing the same thing as Sam, Brittney got onto the block no problem. She jumped as high as she could as her hands reached the edge of the top of the hill.

Sam reached her hand down to Brittney's. She grabbed it, then Sam helped her up. With both spies at the top of the second hill, they resumed their quest. They made their way down the hill, only to find more enemies. Still equipped with the fire flower, Brittney and Sam killed as many enemies as they could, working together. Running and jumping from platform to platform, they made it through the rest of the stage no problem.

"Stage 5, back to the huge sea," Sam said.

"Hmm, now what?" Brittney said as her compowder rang again.

"As you 2 as well as me know, this is the last stage you'll be doing since you agreed to be use the whistles after the stage. This is also the last swimming stage you'll be doing, so enjoy it while you can. Also, there are unbeatable enemies called Jelectros. Not even a star can beat it. You guys have to be extra careful." I explained.

"Okay then, thanks, Mathew." Sam said sweetly as Brittney closed her compowder.

"I think I'm gonna change," Brittney said, beating Sam to what she was about to say.

Before entering, Brittney and Sam started to change into their bathing suits one last time and as usual, I turned away. In just a minute, they stood in their green and blue bathing suits after I just finished turning around, then Sam and Brittney folded their spy jumpsuits and put them in their clothes storers, then they both took out their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks. As their clothes storers disappeared and reappeared at the end of the stage, Brittney reached into the item box and pulled out a fire flower, and they entered the 5th stage ready.

Brittney and Sam both started at the top of a pipe that had been laid straight.

"Well, we got our work cut out for the two of us, and we're doing it with ease. So, this stage should be relatively easy," Sam assumed as she looked at Brittney.

"Let's find out ourselves, Sam. And we need to save Clover and Alex," Brittney answered as both girls looked at each other in determination. They nodded their heads up and down and got ready to dive in the water.

They both put on their breathe-easy-go-anywhere masks and quickly dove into the wide ocean. Being extra cautious, Sam and Brittney successfully avoided the Jelectros and killed as many enemies as they could while staying submerged the whole time.

"Sam, look! I see the pipe," Brittney said, pointing to the pipe laid out straight in front of the two girls.

Once they reached the pipe that led to the goal, Brittney and Sam crawled into it. Once they came out, they noticed that there was no ground beneath them, they screamed as they were immediately were dropped down into another pool of water with a wood platform in the middle of it and it was at the surface.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to happen to us," Sam said when her and Brittney swam up to the surface and looked back at the pipe.

They swam to the floating wood platform. Sam came up to it, but as she placed her hands on it, it started to sink. When she took her hands off, it came back to the surface.

"Hmm, I guess we'll swim under it since it sinks." Sam suggested as she dove underwater underneath the wood platform, came up to the surface, then climbed out of the water and took off her breathe-easy-go-anywhere mask. She was still wearing her bathing suit while she waited for Brittney to come.

Brittney quickly dove underwater, swam under the platform, came up to the surface and swam to the other end of the water and Sam helped her out. Finally, both girls made their way to the goal and grabbed their clothes storers.

Sam and Brittney opened their clothes storers and took out their towels and dried themselves off. Then they quickly slipped back on their spy jumpsuits.

Brittney and Sam reached into the item box and took out the whistles. Sam used it first, then Brittney used the next one and they were transported into the 8th and final world.

(After cutting through a section of the game, Sam and Brittney are at the final world. Will they rescue Alex and Clover? Leave some reviews in this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I've updated my "Dog Eat Spy" story with the 6th chapter on what happened after the show. Leave some reviews in that too. For now, so long.)


	8. The Final World

(Here is the 8th chapter. Many thanks going out to **Stephen V**, for reviewing chapter 1, and to **capm**, for reviewing chapter 7 and the other chapters in my "Dog Eat Spy" story.) 

Copyright 2004 

**_12:45 p.m. – World 8_**

Brittney and Sam had made it to the final world after using the whistles in world 3. Then, Brittney's compowder rang again. 

"Hey, Mathew. What now?" She said after she opened it up. 

"As you know, this is the final world, but you 2 have to be really cautious and careful because this world is infested with Big Tanks, battleships, a lone fortress, 2 numbered stages, 3 hand traps, an airship, and finally, Bowser's castle. Counting the numbered stages, the hand traps, and everything else, there are 11 stages in this world. Be careful on the heavy artillery because it is infested with bullets, bob-ombs, Rocky Wrenches, and some big bullets, too. Be careful around the bob-ombs because they explode like bombs. Wait until the coast is clear, then resume your quest. You also need to be careful around flamethrowers that appear. At the end of the heavy artillery, there is a pipe that leads to a battle with Boomerang Bros., Boom-Booms or something. Remember, don't rush, just take your time, and you'll make it through no problem. It's possible to avoid the hand traps after the first tank and ship, but you'll have to hope for a little luck. If it pulls you in, then you'll have to go through that stage. Don't worry there are only 3 hand traps and stages. There is also a pipe at the end of the stages, which leads to another room containing a lone treasure box that contains a super leaf. After that it's the airship, then the fortress, then a super tank, and finally, Bowser's castle, which as you 2 know is where Alex and Clover are being held hostage. Once the game has been won, I'll set a transmission for you 4 to get out of the game, then we'll go after Lady Dragon." I explained. 

"That's the word, now let's get to it. We have no time to lose, Brittney." Sam said starting to get serious. 

"I have to agree with you, Sam." Brittney complimented back. 

With that, the 2 spies entered the first of the heavy artillery, the big tanks. Taking what I told them into consideration, Sam and Brittney cautiously made it by the bullets shot at them. Then they entered the pipe at the end, and came face-to-face with a Boomerang Brother. After it attempted to throw a boomerang at the girls, Brittney ran past it, dodging it, and stomped on the Boomerang Brother and killed it.

When they made it to the battleship, the 2 spies navigated through the bullet-infested ship, trying to be as cautious as they could. Eventually, they dodged every enemy, and made it to the pipe at the other side of the stage. After they entered the pipe, the battle with a Boom-Boom had begun. Sam started to run to it, and when she reached it, she jumped up and stomped on it. Then Brittney ran to it after it came back up on its feet, and then she stomped on his head too. Sam stomped on it one last time and killed it. 

Brittney and Sam high-fived each other.

When the 2 spies made it to the hand traps, they both stood on the first stage, and a mysterious hand pulled both girls into the stage. Inside the stage, Brittney and Sam made it through cleanly taking out the hammer bros., fire bros., and Sledge bros. and made it to the pipe at the end of the stage. They got inside it, and after they came out, then a treasure chest appeared. Sam walked over to it, opened it up and inside was the super leaf. 1 stage down, 2 to go. 

Brittney and Sam both stood on the second stage, and another mysterious hand pulled the girls into the 2nd stage. They made it look relatively easily as they jumped from platform to platform, grabbing coins along the way, and dodging fireballs. When they entered the pipe at the end of the stage, another treasure chest appeared. Brittney walked over to it, opened it up, and inside was another super leaf. 2 down, 1 to go.

When the 2 girls stepped on the final stage, the same mysterious hand pulled them into the final stage. Cheep-Cheeps were flying all around the stage. Being as cautious as they could, Brittney and Sam made their way across the Cheep-Cheep infested stage, and entered the pipe at the end of the stage. They went inside and there stood one last treasure chest. Sam walked over to it, opened it up, and out popped one last super leaf. 

Next was the airship. Knowing they would be high in the sky, Brittney strategically took out a super leaf from the item box, equipped it and entered the stage. Using the tails they had on their rears, the 2 spies floated across the suspended platforms, and made it to the pipe on the other side of the ship. They entered the pipe and another battle with a Boom-Boom had begun. Sam stomped on it first, then Brittney, and Sam one last time and they killed it and had beaten the airship.

Continuing on, the girls worked together and made it past the rest of the stages and fortresses, and the super tank too, easily. Now, it was time for the final castle.

"I think we should call Mathew about the castle." Sam said. 

Brittney took out her compowder and handed it to Sam while she called me up. 

"Mathew, we're at the final castle. How do we get past and how do we beat Bowser and free Alex and Clover?" Sam asked. 

"First of all, the castle is very dangerous. There are some statues that fire lasers if you are in their target. If you're too slow, you'll be hit with a laser. The way to beat Bowser is to stand on a section of the depression Bowser has left, and when he is about to land after he jumps, get out of the way, and he'll miss. If you screw around, then you'll become a pancake. If you can get him to land in the same spot 3 times, he's done for. Alex and Clover are in the room after the final door opens up, which opens up after Bowser is gone. Good luck, girls, and be extra careful." I explained. 

"We will, Mathew." Sam said sweetly and seriously and handed Brittney back her compowder.

Brittney put her compowder back into her pocket and they went into the castle for the final showdown between the spies and Bowser. Sam and Brittney made it past the entire castle cautiously, avoiding every danger that lurked ahead of them. When they made it to the door to the final showdown, they entered it and appeared in the battle room. In the middle stood a depression of red blocks.

"I'm trembling a little, but I know we can do it," Sam said having faith in herself and Brittney too.

"Let's get this battle started," Brittney said in anticipation. 

"So, you 2 have come to rescue your spy friends, huh?" Bowser said, not looking too surprised. He stood in a green spiked shell. (A/n: If you know Mario quite well, you know what Bowser wears.) 

"That's right, bub, and we're gonna take you out," Sam said. 

"Hah, try me," Bowser said as he jumped into the air. 

Bowser stopped in the air just under Sam, then dropped down like a rock. 

Sam looked up and saw him dropping down. Reacting quickly, she dove out of the way, and caused Bowser to miss and break the blocks supporting the depression.

Bowser started shooting fireballs out of his mouth, and Sam and Brittney ran to the door. Then Bowser leapt into the air, and landed on the roof just above the door.

Being a little gutsy, Brittney ran back out to where Bowser had broke a part of the depression after he spit out a few more fireballs. Bowser leapt into the air, stopped just underneath Brittney, then dropped down like a rock once again.

"Brittney watch out!" Sam screamed.

Reacting fast, Brittney dove out of the way, causing Bowser to miss once again, but he had increased the hole in the depression. Brittney ran back to Sam after Bowser shot out a few more fireballs out of his mouth. The 2 spies dodged them all. All of a sudden, Bowser leapt out of the hole in the depression, and landed on the roof just under Brittney and Sam.

Sam then ran out to where the hole in the depression was, and jumped in. All she had to was to get Bowser to miss her one last time, and he would be gone. After firing a few more fireballs at Sam, Bowser leapt into the air, stopped just under Sam, then dropped like a rock once again. 

Reacting fast, Sam climbed out of the hole in the depression, causing Bowser to miss and create an opening in the depression where Bowser fell down into a bottomless pit. Bowser had been destroyed! Sam ran back to Brittney. 

"That was incredible!" Brittney said in delight. 

"It sure was, Brittney." Sam said as she hugged Brittney, while Brittney returned the favor. All of a sudden, the door had been unlocked. Sam and Brittney walked into it, and there stood Clover and Alex, wearing their red and yellow jumpsuits and tied up in ropes. 

"Boy, are we glad to see you, Sam." Alex said. 

"And look, Jerr even brought along Brittney!" Clover said overjoyed. 

"Now let's get out of here and go after Lady Dragon." Sam said. 

I made my way to my computer and typed in a transmission to get the girls out of the game. After a couple of minutes, the 4 girls reappeared in my room. Then, we finally walked out of my house to go after Lady Dragon. 

"Come on, we've got to find Lady Dragon," I said as the girls made their way outside.

"No need, we took care of it while you were still in the game." Someone said. It was Jerry.

"Thanks, Jerry," we all said. The 5 of us saw Lady Dragon being escorted by fellow WOOHP agents into the WOOHP Jet handcuffed. 

"You 5 have earned a well-deserved vacation after that assignment." Jerry said. 

"Great, who's up for the afternoon at the beach?" Clover said. 

"That's a great idea, Clover," Alex and Sam said. 

"I guess I'll tag along too," I said.

"Count me in," Brittney said while Alex and Clover raced home to get their bathing suits.

"Hey girls, for 2 girls who haven't seen or played Mario Bros. 3 before, you 2 were great," I said to Brittney and Sam. 

"Thanks, Mathew. You made a perfect guide for me and Sam," Brittney complimented.

"Thanks, Brittney," I complimented back. 

A few moments later, Alex and Clover came back holding their bathing suits in their hands.

"Maybe we can change in my house?" I suggested. 

"Great idea, Mathew." Sam said.

The 5 of us went back inside to change our clothes. A few minutes later, we came back outside. I stood in my Heath Voss T-shirt with his last name on the back and underneath it was a 28, Brittney and Sam were in their same bathing suits they wore when they were in the game, Clover stood in her 2-piece pink bathing suit, and Alex stood in her 2-piece yellow swimsuit.

(That's all. Finally! Whew! There is still one last chapter though. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.)


	9. A Celebration or 2

(Here is the final chapter.)

Copyright 2004

**_1:00 p.m. – Santa Monica Beach_**

The girls and I lay down on our towels on the beach soaking up some of that hot sun. Sam lay down next to me, I lay down next to Brittney, and Alex lay down next to Clover.

"It's really great to see Brittney hanging out with the 4 of us," Clover said.

"You said it, Clover." Sam stated.

"Hey, Sam, Brittney, can I tell you 2 something?" I said.

"Sure, what?" Brittney asked, looking a little clueless.

"This is probably gonna surprise you 2, but do you know what?" I said.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I kind of find it a coincidence, but I happen to have a couple of cousins back home that have the same first names as you 2." I said.

"Are you serious?" Brittney said looking surprised.

"Yep. I sort of find it a little weird, though," I said.

"That's interesting to hear, Mathew." Sam said.

After a couple of more minutes, Sam stood up on her feet. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm taking a dip in the ocean." She said.

"Hey wait for us, Sammy," I said as I stood up as well.

Sam had already reached the water as she ran in to swim. When the water reached to her knees, she dove head first into the water. "Come on in, guys. The water's just right and the weather is really perfect," she said as she came up to the surface.

Coming, Sam," Brittney said as she stood up on her feet. She started to run until her feet touched the water. She made her way until the water reached her legs, then dove into the sea like Sam.

As Brittney swam back up to the surface next to Sam, she called out to Alex, Clover and me, "Come on in, guys. The water's perfect."

"Coming, Brittney." We all said.

Clover, Alex and I stood up, and took a dip in the ocean. Before I went in, I took off my shirt, then caught up with the girls. And we all enjoyed a relaxing day at the beach.

We swam for about 45 minutes, then came out, dried off, and lay back down on our beach towels to soak up some more of that warm sun.

Sam stood up once again and stretched.

"Swimming again, Sammy?" I asked.

"Uh-uh. I was thinking about going back to my house and relax in my hot tub." Sam said. "You guys up for that?" she asked.

"You have a hot tub, Sam?" Brittney asked.

"Of course," Sam said to Brittney.

"That's a good relaxing idea, Sammy," I said.

The girls and I picked up our beach towels and headed for Sam's car, and Sam drove to her house and parked her car.

**2:26 p.m. – Sam's house**

Sam led us to her hot tub that was in the shape of a heart. We were still wearing our bathing suits as we walked to different parts of the pool. Finally, we stood up with our legs in the water, then bent down, immersing ourselves.

I sat next to Sam, Brittney sat next to Sam's other side, Alex sat next to Brittney's other side, and Clover sat next to Alex.

"This is really relaxing, Sam." Brittney complimented.

"Thanks, Brittney." Sam said back to her.

"It's even more relaxing when you're sitting with your best friends, don't ya think?" I said.

"Oh of course, Mathew." Brittney said.

THE END

(That's it. I hope I don't get a bad review for this chapter. If you'll review, tell me what I could've done to make this chapter more interesting or something. Please don't flame if this chapter is badly typed or something.)


End file.
